


Ode to Yard-sale Photographs

by CreativeOddness



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Old photos, Photographs, Poetry, Rhyming, Written for a Class, Yard Sales, ode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeOddness/pseuds/CreativeOddness
Summary: "In photography there is a reality so subtle that it becomes more real than reality."- Alfred Stieglitz





	Ode to Yard-sale Photographs

unwanted by the living, unneeded by the dead

passed off to the nearest relative before the eulogy's even read

sepia and lonely faces

stare out from these unknown places

(the box that keeps them safe and sound

probably weighs about a pound)

with ends ripped and edges folded

and several, sticky corners molded

lying there, silently, unbreathing

their eyes conveying such deep meaning

people, places, all things lost

merely ten cents apiece, the cost

flat secrets and stories untold

picture books ready-made to hold

left behind on a table, set off to the side

inside of a home where no one abides

when there's no one else to give, and no one to receive

and all the people ever do, is leave and leave and leave.


End file.
